Michaela's Ring
by daydreams9
Summary: Michaela and Sully story. A lost ring leads to a misunderstanding.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything related to Dr. Quinn.

_Thank you for the comments on my first story. I enjoy writing and I want to continue to write more stories for Dr. Quinn. I hope you enjoy this story as well. :)_

**Michaela's Ring**

The morning sun began to filter past the curtains and onto the bed where Michaela lay sleeping. She turned over in her sleep, away from the light, She didn't want to wake up from the beautiful dream she was having. She was dreaming of Sully, his sweet kisses, and the deep look of love in his eyes whenever he looked at her. After a few minutes she reluctantly began to open her eyes, allowing them to adjust to morning sunlight. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then remembering her dream she rubbed her hand where her engagement ring was. She  
immediately noticed it wasn't there as she looked down at her bare hand. "Oh no," she whispered.

She quickly jumped out of bed, checking the sheets and looking under the bed. Colleen woke up and walked into the room. "What's the matter Dr. Mike?" She asked sleepily.

Michaela turned around, "Colleen have you seen my ring? I can't find it. What am I going to do?"

Colleen saw the desperation in Michaela's eyes. She knew how much that ring meant to her and Sully. "I haven't seen it. Did you take it off and put it somewhere?"

Michaela shook her head. "I can't remember, I've been so busy lately. I believe it's possible I could have taken it off to do the dishes or wash my hands at the clinic."

"I'll help ya look for it." Colleen said as she went over to where the dishes were stacked from the night before. She checked the counter and the floor to see if it had fallen. "There's nothin here." Michaela put her hand through her hair, she was getting worried. If she lost that ring...well she wouldn't think about that, she just had to find it.

Brian woke up and silently walked in, he watched as his ma and sister were looking for something. "What's goin on?" Colleen looked over at him. "Dr. Mike lost her ring and we're tryin to find it."  
"I'll help too." Brian said eagerly. Michaela smiled at him thankfully.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Michaela pulled on a robe over her nightgown and opened the door. It was Sully and her heart sank. She let out a sigh, she couldn't tell him. She had to find that ring. She hid her left hand in the folds of her robe, hoping he didn't notice.

Sully saw that she wasn't dressed yet, and Colleen and Brian seemed to be looking for something. "Is everythin alright?" He asked.  
"Yes, we just got a late start this morning." She said as she let him in. Sully bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Colleen went over to Brian and stopped him from looking. She gave him looks to keep quiet about what they were doing. Sully noticed and wondered what was going on. Michaela pretended everything was fine. Sully looked over at Michaela, he didn't believe there was nothing wrong. He knew her well enough  
to sense when something wasn't right. She had a look of worry in her eyes, even though she tried to cover it with a smile. "Are ya sure everythin is okay?" He asked her directly.

"Yes, everything is fine. Sully can you do something for me?" She asked.

"Sure, anythin."

"Cloud Dancing was going to gather some herbs for me. Can you go out to the reservation today to pick them up? I won't have time, I'm already running late."

"Course I will." Sully said. She walked him outside on the porch. Michaela then remembered that she had something to give to Snowbird. "Just a minute Sully, I have something for Snowbird." She quickly went back in to get the ointment and some fresh bandages. She came out and handed the items to Sully with both hands. "It's for the wound on her leg. She just needs to apply this ointment and change the bandage." Sully saw her hands when he took the items from her, she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. He started to wonder why that was, he never seen her without it since he put it on her finger. Sully looked at her and saw that she was anxious for him to leave. He nodded, then whistled for wolf, who quickly joined his master at his side. He mounted his horse and then waved bye to her.

Michaela went back into the homestead. Colleen and Brian were still looking for the ring. "We can't find it ma, we looked everywhere." Brian said with disappointment. Michaela let out a deep sigh. "Maybe I took it off at the clinic. Lets have some breakfast first and get dressed. Then we'll  
go to the clinic." Colleen and Brian both agreed, and they offered to help her look for it at the clinic.

*******************************************************

Sully was on his way to the reservation and during his ride he had a lot of time to think. Michaela, was sure acting strange this morning. So was Colleen and Brian. Sully new something was up and when he saw she wasn't wearing her engagement ring his mind began to wander. Doubts about their relationship began to set in. He thought maybe she changed her mind about marrying him. A few nights ago they had that argument about the train coming. They apologized to each other afterwards and made up, but what if she thinks we are too different to make things work. What if she couldn't live with someone like him, she's a very independent woman. She probably didn't want to say anything in front of the children this morning. That is why she sent him to the reservation. The more he rode, the more his thoughts began to darken. How can he go back to  
being just friends with her again. She was his love, his life, he wouldn't be able to go on without her.

Cloud Dancing saw Sully approaching and went over to meet him. "Ha Ho." He said taking his arm when he got off of his horse.

Sully looked at his friend with the saddest eyes. "Michaela sent me ta get the herbs ya had for her."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "What is wrong?" Sully didn't respond, and just looked down. "Come," said Cloud Dancing and led Sully into the teepee. They both sat down. "You look like you lost your best friend."

Sully looked at Cloud Dancing. "I think I jus did." Sully told him what happened that morning at the homestead, and his thoughts during his ride over.

"The spirits tell me that you and Michaela are strong. This must be a misunderstanding. You must talk to her, tell her how you feel."

Sully nodded, he knew he had to talk to her and clear the air. "Thank you." He told him. Then he remembered the ointment and bandages for Snowbird. "She gave me these ta give ta Snowbird."

"I'll take you to her, she was asking about Dr. Mike this morning." Cloud Dancing led Sully over to Snowbird who was busy talking with a few other woman in the tribe. She looked at Sully and greeted him kindly. "Where is Dr. Mike?" She asked.

"She was runnin late this mornin, she couldn't make it. She asked me ta give ya these, she wants ya ta use this ointment and here are the bandages." Sully handed them over to Snowbird.

"Thank you, I have something for her too. I was hoping she would come today, but maybe you can give it to her." She turned and went into her teepee and then returned quickly. She placed the item into his hand. Sully looked down in surprise. It was the engagement ring he gave her.  
Sully looked up in confusion. "Where did'ya find this?"  
"It was in my teepee, she must have taken it off before she washed her hands to look at my wound."

Sully breathed a sigh of relief. So this is why she was acting so strange this morning, she didn't want him to know that she had lost his ring. "Thank you Snowbird," he said giving her a huge smile. Cloud Dancing came over and gave Sully the herbs for Michaela. He then mounted his  
horse and waved goodbye to his friends.

****************************************************

Michaela, Colleen and Brian were busy at the clinic searching high and low for the ring. They were so tired, but Michaela wouldn't give up. They moved the desk and the cabinets, thinking it may have fell in behind. They even searched every inch of the floor boards.

There was a knock at the door and Michaela looked up. She went to the door thinking it was a patient, but Sully stood there with the herbs from Cloud Dancing. "Sully, that didn't take you long. Thank you for getting these for me."

"Sure thing." Sully saw that Michaela looked worse than she had that morning. Her hair was a little messy, and she looked exhausted. He looked over at Brian and Colleen who were both watching the interaction between them. "Ya both look like ya need a break, Colleen why dontcha take Brian ta Grace's for some pie." Colleen nodded, and Brian's eyes lit up as she led him out. She knew that Sully wanted to talk to Dr. Mike alone.

Sully put the herbs down on her desk and walked over to Michaela. His hand reached out to smooth down the fly away strands in her hair. Then he caressed her cheek and looked at her lovingly. Michaela couldn't take it anymore. She broke away from his reach and turned her back. With her face in her hands, she began to cry. Sully couldn't stand to see her cry, it broke his heart everytime. He pulled her back around to face him. "Hey, sssshhh." He soothed and pulled her into his arms, as his hands caressed her back.  
"Sully, you're going to hate me when I tell you." She sobbed.  
Sully pulled back. "Michaela, I can never hate ya. Jus tell me what's wrong. Trust me please."  
Michaela sniffed, then she blurted out. "I lost the engagement ring you gave me." She looked into his eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Ya didn't lose it." He said as he held her face in his hands and his thumbs wiped away her tears. She looked at him confused, and he pulled the ring out of his pocket. She looked at him in shock.  
"Where did you find it?"  
"Snowbird found it, ya left it in her teepee." Michaela's mind flashed back to when she was examining Snowbird. She remembered taking it off to was her hands.  
"I'm sorry Sully, I'll never take it off again. I promise."

"There's nothin ta be sorry for, it was an accident. Lucky it was found. I have somethin ta tell ya too." Sully said as Michaela looked at him wondering what it could be. "I saw ya didn't have your ring on this mornin, and the way y'all was actin, specially you. I thought ya didn't want ta marry me anymore. I was sure ya were goin ta break it off.

Michaela felt so bad, "I'm sorry. You are the most important person in my life Sully. I am looking forward to marrying you and sharing my life with you." She reached out and caressed the side of his face. They both smiled at each other. Then Sully bent down on one knee and held Michaela's hand. He slipped the ring back on her finger and laid a kiss upon it. Michaela knelt down in front of him, she was feeling bold and grateful to him. She wanted to show him how she felt. She leaned over and kissed Sully softly. Her lips gently molding with his showing him a glimpse of her passion. He then deepened the kiss taking her all the more higher, he couldn't get enough. He wanted this kiss to las forever, just like their love.

***


End file.
